mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
Blue is one of the protagonists in Virtis Tales and a former operator on a server which has since become controlled by Scorpion and his army. Before the Virtis Purge, he operated with SGS6B, Peet er and Sar1ta, whom all owned an underground base. At some point before Scorpion takes over, Blue leaves a totem of undying inside a chest in his room of the underground base, which would prove useful later on. He meets Dr_P3 and rebels against the army with him. When things go wrong in Rebellion, he performs a selfless act and allows Dr_P3 to escape on the only minecart, risking himself as reinforcements close in on him. Blue and Michalak have performed selfless acts for their partners, Dr_P3 and Peron respectively. Biography He somehow survives the incident after sending Dr_P3 away. He later reappears in Confrontation, where he uses a boat to go to Scorpion's castle, and becomes heavily pursued by guards. He climbs to the top of the castle externally, until he gets to the top of the throne room, and busts in through the roof and falls down to the ground, injuring himself. He finds Dr_P3, who has found and teamed up with the other former admins: Sar1ta, SGS6B and Peet_er, in the throne room who have raided the castle internally. SGS6B tries to attack Scorpion but a guard shoots him in the head with a plague arrow, killing him. His body tumbles infront of Blue, who grabs the plague arrow and shoots Scorpion with it, dooming him to die. Then he, along with Dr_P3, Sar1ta and Peet_er, are stripped of their weapons and armour by Scorpion's guards, and sent off to initation camp in a cage tied to a horse. Meanwhile, Scorpion's chair is turned into a life support machine; a dispenser above it constantly shooting healing potions, to keep him alive and constantly delay his death after contracting the plague from being shot by Blue. At the camp, Sar1ta blames Blue for getting them captured, but defends himself by saying somebody had to do it. The four, and many other prisoners, are cuffed and placed in formation, and a guard announces to them that they will be held in cells until either submitting to Scorpion's rule, or being forcibly turned. In Blue and Dr_P3's cell, they exchange a brief discussion where P3 defends Blue, the latter blaming himself, by saying that he has weakened Scorpion and they would've been captured anyway. Blue talks about how he escaped the station incident; digging down and hiding until they pursued P3, and heading straight for the castle afterwards. Finally, Blue says that if they escape and anything happens, he wants to revisit his base room a final time. Later, Sar1ta tells P3 and Blue of a collaborative escape in the works, planned by all the inmates, and should try to find anything to aid it, all the while still blaming Blue, and now P3, and swaying Peet_er to believe her. Blue and P3 find an inmate serving water, and takes some with the intention of using it to swim out of the cell after puncturing a two-block hole in the wall. Sar1ta and Peet_er cause a distraction by getting two inmates to agree to fight, so they won't notice P3 and Blue digging out the wall. Blue digs a two block gap in his cell wall facing the outside, and pours the water, with every inmate escaping out this way. The scene turns into chaos as every inmate runs from the flying guards, using lightning and plague arrows. Sar1ta ends up electrocuted and shot in the head, killing her. A guard manages to shoot Blue in the leg with a plague arrow, dooming him. Peet_er and P3 notice this, but Peet_er runs off while P3 goes back to help. P3 drags Blue to the woods and to the station, keeping him alive via a few potions acquired from the prison medic until they reach the underground base, and into Blue's room where he previously requested to go. With no options left and P3 in tears, Blue succumbs to the plague and starts to disintegrate. Blue reaches in his chest for the totem of undying, which to his surprise averts his death and cures his plague. Virtis open the Link, and Blue and P3 gear up and enter a portal to Peron and Michalak, killing Ab3l and his henchman to rescue them. Once they realise the servers have merged, they kill off the remaining Zeta members and free the prisoners. The ambigious people contact them, as well as Scorpion and the owner of the zombie server: Icarus. They discover the consoles are locked to those admins and set out to kill them; pushing Icarus out of his tower window onto an iron bar, and sailing back to Scorpion's tower. Peet_er returns and apologies to Blue, revealing he has been assisting him on his journey with P3, Peron and Michalak, and even destroys the army template. Scorpion is fed up with the Virtis limitations and gives up his Link password to the ambigious people. Once Michalak destroys Scorpion's life support machine, he disintegrates. The ambigious people gain full control over the Link, and close it, separating the servers; Peron and Michalak go back to surviving and Blue and P3 live in the base. In the Virtis Tales finale: Blackout, when the server is restored, Sar1ta and SGS6B are restored, apologising to Blue. Blue forgives them, and gives Dr_P3 operating powers. Personality Blue can be rash and hasteful at times as he went out to save rebels, and later on storm Scorpion's castle without any proper planning or equipment, or shooting Scorpion without considering the consequences. Despite this he always does it for being the right thing and is friendly, and also skilled at the game. He instantly befriends Dr P3 and despite their short time together, already have a best-friend like bond; P3 staying loyal even when their other friends, Sar1ta and Peet_er, and turning against them. His rash behaviour can somewhat be justified by his quick thinking, allowing him to escape danger after the events of Rebellion ''and also quickly salvage a Totem of undying to save himself in ''The Link Opens. Trivia *He mentions in The Purge that he once had a partner whose username was also a colour, meaning he possibly knows Red or Gold, or it could be someone else entirely, although, it is a nod to The MC Story. *Blue has been shot in the right leg twice: **The first time was in'' Defiance, and was with a Plague Arrow, critically injuring Blue, which would've resulted in his death if he had not used a Totem of undying to avert it. **The second time was in ''The Link Opens, and was with a bullet from a Zeta member's gun. This only dealed a certain amount of damage and no effect was retained from it, allowing Blue to quickly heal. Blue remarks "same leg" when he was shot this time, referring to the first time. Category:Characters